No solo en mi realidad
by Nadidal
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester comienzan a investigar un interesante caso en Fell's Church. ¿Que pasará cuando se crucen con nuestros queridos Salvatore? ¿Los cazarán como a cualquier criatura? ¿Que hay de Elena, la jovén enamorada del vampiro?
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Como están?**

**Bienvenidos a mi primer Crossover .D de nada mas y nada menos que mis series favoritas Supernatural y Vampire Diaries!**

**El principio de este prólogo esta escasamente escrito por mi, solo quería orientarlos en el momento que se situa mi historia y la mayoría del texto esta copiado textualmente del capítulo 12 The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening ya que no me pareció necesario cambiarlo.**

**Antes de que me olvidé, en Supernatural esta historia se situa en la segunda temporada, dónde los Winchesters no tenían ningún problema apocalíptico y solo debían preocuparse por las extrañas visiones de Sammy.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi gran amiga L.J. Smith y Eric Kripke, no me hagan decirles quien a quien**

**Por cierto, les agradecería algun pequeño review, solo para saber si les interesa esta historia y que les parece la idea de juntar estas series *-* y algun elogio o critica de la parte con los Winchesters, que sí escribí yo.**

**

* * *

**

_Fell's Church, noche de brujas_

El señor Tanner había sido el unico reemplazante posible para el entranador Lyman, que estaba enfermo y no había podido asistir al evento de La Casa Encantada. Había sido dificil para Elena y los demás convencerlo pero gracias a Stefan lograron hacer que el profesor aceptase actuar como un sacrificio en "La habitacion del Druida", una de las tantas escenas del lugar. Le explicaron al hombre lo que debía hacer: quedarse tendido en la camilla con algo de sangre sobre su túnica blanca y asustar a los ingenuos estudiantes que pasaran por allí. Una tarea un tanto simple.

El evento ya había comenzado. Varios muchachos del primer año de secundaria se dedicaban a dar palmadas a las arañas de goma allí colgadas y a chillar y dar la lata en general. Bonnie los metió a empujones en la Habitación del Druida.

Bonnie sintió una sensacion de triunfo al ver al señor Tanner tendido sobre el altar de piedra, con la tunica blanca manchada de sangre y los ojos abiertos y fijos en el techo.

-¡Fantastico! - chilló uno de los muchachos mientras corría hacia el altar.

Bonnie se mantuvo atras y sonrió de oreja a oreja, aguardando a que el sangriento sacrificio se alzara y diera un susto de muerte al chico.

Pero el señor Tanner no se movió, ni siquiera cuando el muchacho hundió una mano en el charco de sangre que había junto a la cabeza de la víctima.

Eso no era normal, se dijo Bonnie, acercandose a toda prisa para impedir que el chico agarrara el cuchillo del sacrificio.

- No hagas eso - le espetó, y el chico retiró la mano, que apareció roja bajo cada uno de los potentes destellos luminosos.

Bonnie sintió un repentino e irracional miedo de que el señor Tanner fuera e esperar a que ella se inclinara sobre él y asustarla entonces. Pero el hombre siguió mirando fijamente al techo.

- Señor Tanner, ¿Está usted bien? ¿Señor Tanner? ¡Señor Tanner!

Ni un movimiento, ni un sonido. Ni un pestañeo de aquellos ojos blancos abierto de par en par. No lo toques, dijo algo en la mente de Bonnie de un modo repentino y apremiante. No lo toques, no lo toques, no lo toques...

Bajo las luces estroboscópicas vio cómo su propia mano se adelantaba, la vio sujetar el hombro del señor Tanner y zarandearlo, vio cómo su cabeza caía sin fuerzas hacia ella. Entonces vio su garganta.

Acto seguido empezó a chillar.

____

Sobre la carretera, la mañana siguiente

"Grupo de posibles terroristas arrestado", "Choque en el autopista, 3 heridos", "Avión con destino a Ohio se vio obligado a aterrizar de emergencias", "Empleado local gana la lotería"...

Suspiré y dejé caer el periódico sobre mis piernas, recostandome en el asiento.

- Sigues sin encontrar nada? Que lástima, parece que tendremos que tomarnos esas vacaciones en Las Vegas despues de todo - dijo Dean, con entusiasmo notable en la voz.

Solo puse los ojos en blanco y volví a tomar el papel, tenía que haber algún posible caso en todas esas hojas. Hacia rato no teníamos un caso, y no podíamos tomarnos vacaciones dejando a inocentes en peligro.

- Vamos... no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda, deberíamos disfrutar un poco de la vida de vez en cuando - insistió mi hermano, pero no lo escuche, un pequeño recuadro llamó mi atención.

"Fell's Church, Profesor de historia asesinado en la misma escuela donde dictaba clases"

El título no tenía nada sobrenatural, podía ser un psicópata alumno que había reprobado, pero el lugar... Fell's Church me sonaba conocido...

Leí la noticia completa. No sonaba muy normal, pero aún así no tenía porque ser de nuestro casos.

- Bonnie McCullough, alumna y organizadora del evento La Casa Embujada, encontró muerto a su profesor de historia cuando se suponía que finga ser un sacrificio para asustar a los visitantes. Lo encontraron con una extraña herida en el cuello y desangrado. - leí en voz alta y observé a Dean.

- Vampiros? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No lo sé, es raro que ataquen en publico... pero, oye, no habíamos resuelto un caso en ese pueblo, Fell's Church?

Mi hermano seguía mirando al frente, pensativo ahora.

- Abre el diario de papá - dijo finalmente. Le obedecí y se lo tendí. Dejó solo una mano en el volante y comenzó a girar las páginas, echando miradas a la ruta y al diario. - Aqui

Tomé el diario. Era una hoja no muy escrita, con el encabezado "Fell's Church". Al parecer papá había escuchado rumores sobre que era un lugar donde varias líneas de energía se cruzaban, en otras palabras, un imán para lo paranormal. Sin embargo, no había tenido ningun caso allí. Pero eso era suficiente como para investigarlo.

- A Fell's Church entonces - declaró mi hermano, con algo de entusiasmo. Quizás eso no sería Las Vegas, pero era mas interesante que los típicos y repetitivos fantasmas vengativos.

Escuché las llantas del Impala chillar cuando giró bruscamente por la carretera.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un pueblo casi normal

_Afueras de Fell's Church, mismo día_

Dean estacionó el coche en la casa de huespedes. Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

- Sammy... podríamos estar en un hotel 5 estrellas rodeados de mujeres semi desnudas y copas de champagne... - se quejó mi hermano al ver las condiciones del lugar. Elegante no era exactamente como lo describiría, pero al menos podriamos dormir en camas.

- Ya, dejaras de quejarte alguna vez? Recorrimos todo el pueblo y no hay ningún motel, es dormir aqui o en el Impala - dije mientras tocaba la puerta con cuidado, sentía que si lo hacia fuerte la tiraría.

Dean rió levemente como si estubiera compartiendo mis pensamientos.

- Seguramente el Impala seria mej... - comenzó a decir pero una señora abrió la puerta. - Buenos días

- Otros muchachos de la policía? - preguntó la anciana mujer que permanecía detrás de la puerta.

- Policía? No, no - "aún" pensé con un ápice divertido. - Solo queríamos rentar un cuarto. Pero... porqué deberíamos ser policías?

La mujer sonrió aliviada y se hizo a un lado, invitandonos a pasar.

- Últimamente se están pasando mucho por aquí, no entendí mucho su historia. Saben? Los policías hablan muy rápido. Creo que el chico que renta una de mis habitaciones esta en problemas, o esta desaparecido...

Intercambié una mirada con mi hermano. Era un pueblo pequeño, así que era muy probable que eso estubiera conectado con nuestro caso.

- Oh! Que grosera que soy, no me he presentado. Pueden llamarme Señora Flowers. Quieren un poco de té, chicos?

Suspiré. Sería un día pesado.

Costó convencer a la Señora Flowers que se limitara a darnos las llave de la habitación, tomara el dinero y nos dejara en paz, pero por fín estabamos subiendo las escaleras para ir a dónde dormiríamos los próximos días.

- Cualquier problema no duden en hacermelo saber... - comentó la anciana abriendonos la puerta. Entré esperando que la habitación no sea tan mala como la imaginaba. Pero al entrar, ignoré el decorado para concentrarme en una sola cosa: la cama. Era una cama matrimonial.

- Señora Flowers, nosotros no..., somos hermanos - aclaré algo incómodo.

- Si? - dijo sorprendida. Vaya... tan gays nos veíamos? - Lo siento muchachos, pero es la única habitación que me queda. Suerte. - dijo marchandose y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Suspiré nuevamente.

Dean cambio su expresión de sorpresa que tenía desde que habíamos entrado a la habitación por una divertida. - Tú serás la mujer

Lo fulminé con la mirada y apoyé mi mochila sobre la cama. Observé detenidamente el lugar. Olía a casa antigua y estaba cubierta en su mayoría por madera. Quizás en algún pasado un tanto lejano, había sido una bonita habitación.

- Bueno Sam, usa esa computadora tan moderna para buscar otros crímenes locales - dijo señalando a una vieja máquina que dudaba que prendiera. - Yo iré a buscar energía electromanetica en el cuarto del chico desaparecido - finalizó, y sin dejar que me quejase, salió de la habitación. Que raro... él dandome órdenes.

Me senté, aparté las telarañas del teclado y encendí la computadora.

_Quince minutos mas tarde_

Escuché la puerta abrirse.

- Hermano, definitivamente, es nuestro _freak _- escuché a mi hermano decir pero no aparté la vista del monitor, aún concentrado en mi busqueda. Dean se quedó, mirándome con una ceja alzada y el EMF en la mano seguramente, detrás mio. No me demoré demasiado en terminar y por fín apagué esa maldita máquina que colmaría la paciencia de cualquier ser humano.

- Yo tambien conseguí datos interesantes - comencé - Aparte de los accidentes y crímenes comunes de un pueblo, tengo noticias recientes probablemente relacionadas con nuestro caso. Hace unos meses un vagabundo fue encontrado cerca de aquí asesinado "por un oso", lo encontraron sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo y una mordida en el cuello. Tambien hubo otro ataque animal a una jovén en unas instalaciones antiguas del lugar, sobrevivió.

- Tienes un nombre? - preguntó algo entusiasmado.

- Vickie Bennett

Mi hermano sonrió, descubriendo algunos de sus dientes.

- Esperemos que sea guapa - pronunció antes de girar en dirección a la puerta.

_Un viaje en auto mas tarde_

Nos encontrabamos en la puerta de la casa de Vickie. Dean tocó el timbre y aguardamos a que nos abrieran.

Una mujer de unos treinta años entreabrió la puerta. Solo asomó la cabeza y no logré verla en su totalidad. Estaba pálida y con grandes ojeras, parecía no descansar bien hace tiempo.

- Buenos días, somos los agentes Perry y Tyler - mencionó mi hermano y levantamos nuestras placas falsas. - Estamos investigando los ataques del lugar y nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas a Vickie Bennett

- Investigar? Solo fue un ataque animal, porqué no se van a molestar a alguien mas? - dijo la señora, con un tono nada amistoso. - Ella no esta en condiciones de hablar con nadie.

- Por favor señora, es nuestro trabajo... realmente necesitamos interrogarla - insistí.

- Lo siento - dijo antes de cerrarnos la puerta. Escuché un ruido metálico que probablemente se trataba de la traba y pasos de la señora alejandose.

Miré a Dean con las cejas alzadas. Eso había sido raro... la gente no solía tratar a los policías así.

- Y ahora qué? - preguntó mi hermano algo frustrado.

- Bueno, podemos volver mas tarde. Mientras tanto... hay una relación entre el profesor de historia y Vickie, asistían al mismo instituto.

Dean asintió comprendiendo mi punto y volvimos al coche.

El viaje no duró mas que una canción de Metallica. Comenzaban a agradarme los pueblos pequeños.

_Instituto Robert E. Lee_

Por el momento seguiríamos siendo los agentes Perry y Tyler, esperaba que no haya ningun fan de Aerosmith cerca. Actuar como agentes investigando la desaparición de Stefan Salvatore, nuestro sospechoso número uno que rentaba la habitación de la casa de Huespedes, sería la manera mas rápida de entrar al instituto y tener permiso para interrogar a los alumnos.

Nos acercamos a la entrada. El estacionamiento estaba desierto, así que supuse que estarían todos en clase. Excepto por una alumna...

Vimos a una chica de unos 17 años salir apresuradamente por la puerta... intentaba escapar de las clases? No era necesario mirar a Dean para saber que la estaba siguiendo con la mirada. No podía culparlo, la muchacha era verdaderamente hermosa.

- Discúlpame, veo que estás apurada, pero en verdad necesito hacerte algunas preguntas. - dijo mi hermano con su placa falsa en la mano, suspiré... tenía que comportarse así incluso con una menor de edad?

La chica no detuvo su marcha y apenas apartó sus dorados cabellos de su rostro para observar a mi hermano. Le echó una mirada fugaz y volvió a concentrarse en su dirección.

- Como dijiste, estoy apurada - se limitó a decir. Pero mi hermano ignoró eso, y comenzó a caminar cerca de ella para que no lo dejara atrás.

- Estamos investigando la desaparición de Stefan, de seguro lo conoces - insistió. Noté a la jovén prestar mas atención ante la mención del muchacho.

- Como si ustedes pudieran hacer algo... - la escuché murmurar y aceleró su marcha.

Bien, la chica tenía algo raro. No parecía estar salteandose clases porqué sí, conocía al desaparecido y creía que con Stefan había pasado algo que la policía no pudiera resolver.

Cuando ella ya no nos podía escuchar, Dean me echó una mirada. Una mirada que conocía bien.

- No, no me mandarás al instituto mientras tú sigues a la chica - advertí.

- Vaaamos, a mi se me da mejor con las mujeres... y tú eres el menor.

- Piedra, papel o tijera. - declaré

- Bien.

Obviamente, gané sacando piedra mientras Dean sacaba tijera.

- Siempre ganás, no vale - murmuró, le sonreí divertido. Como pretendía que pierda si desde que aprendió a jugar que elije tijeras?

Tomé del Impala algunas armas por protección y me apresuré a seguir a la rubia. Deje una distancia razonable para que no notara mi presencia mientras mi hermano entraba al instituto.

El tiempo comenzó a cambiar extrañamente. Algo no iba bien.


End file.
